This Means War!
by Telsara16
Summary: When Elsa decides to comfort her young son Nik from his nightmare, she never thought it'd turn into an epic snowball fight. ONE SHOT


**A one-shot about a night in Arendelle with our favorite characters! **

**Enjoy! :) **

This Means War!

It was a quiet and peaceful night with not a single sound disturbing the kingdom. Snow was falling lightly on the windowpanes and on the ground as the young parents laid in bed.

Elsa was smiling at her loving husband as he slept soundly next to her. His right arm was draped around her shoulders and she lay snuggled close to his chest, her fingers delicately stroking his lips as he continued to sleep like a perfect white haired angel. She reached out and pecked a light kiss on his lips.

"I love you," she whispered. When she pulled back, a smile crept up on Jack's face and he tightened his arm around her. Elsa laid back and continued to watch him, unaware of the door creaking open and a blonde, small head poking into the room.

"Mommy?"

A pair of light feet padded across the wooden floor and stopped at the edge of the large bed. Elsa closed her eyes and was slowly drifting to sleep when she suddenly felt a pair of small hands shake her shoulder.

"Mommy?" a tiny voice whispered. Elsa turned around and noticed their five-year-Nik stand beside the bed. Curiously Elsa detangled herself from Jack's arm and turned to her son. His cheeks were wet and his icy blue eyes were full of tears.

"What is it baby?" Elsa opened her arms and Nik slipped into them, burying her face into her mother's neck. He was shaking slightly and Elsa's arms tightened around his small thin body.

"I had a bad dream." Nik sniffed, wrapping his little arms around Elsa's neck and looking up at his mother with big tearful eyes. "I'm scared."

"Oh no, don't tell me that it was the Boogeyman! Did he come into your room again?" Elsa whispered, pecking a kiss on his cheek and brushing his bags from his forehead. Nik nodded and hid her face into Elsa's neck, wanting every bit of her warmth and comfort.

"Come on, let's go back to your room." Elsa suggested quietly.

"I don't wanna! He's in there!"

"How about I come and sleep with you? Would you like that my little Snowflake?" Elsa whispered. Her son's pout turned into a smile and he nodded.

"Okay, up we go! Say goodnight to Daddy!" Elsa giggled. She stood up and lifted her son into her arms. Nik giggled and waved his at his father.

"Goodnight Daddy!" he whispered. As they walked out of the bedroom, Jack opened one eye and turned over on his side.

* * *

><p>"So tell me, what did the Boogeyman look like? Did he have pointy teeth and yellow eyes?" Elsa asked as she carried Nik into his little bedroom just at the end of the hallway.<p>

"Yes Mommy," Nik nodded. Elsa sat him down on his bed and pulled the covers over her son.

"Then we better make sure he's gone! Did you check under the bed? He likes to hide there!" Elsa admitted. Nik shook his head quickly and threw the covers over his head.

"Please check Mommy!"

"Okay," Elsa laughed softly and leaned under the bed. Nik poked his head out just as Elsa gasped out loud.

"Oh my!"

"What? What Mommy is he there? Make him leave!" Nik squealed in fright and threw the covers over his head with a cry. Still kneeling beside the bed, Elsa covered her mouth to hold back her giggles and suddenly she popped up.

"Look who it is Nik!" she exclaimed.

"I don't wanna look!" Nik's voice was high underneath his covers. Elsa giggled and shook the lump under the covers, earning a muffled laugh in response.

"Do you trust me dear?"

"Is it the Boogeyman?" Nik asked.

"No darling," Elsa smiled.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure,"

The young mother waited and soon enough, the blankets were thrown off and her son's bright ruffled head poked out. Elsa's smile widened as she held up the stuffed snowman plush that she found under the bed. It was his favorite toy and Nik never went anywhere without it.

"Olaf! You're safe!" Nik cried, grabbing the toy and crushing it in a hug. "Is he gone Mommy? Did you scare him away?" Nik stammered softly.

Elsa nodded and brushed a hand across her forehead.

"Yes Snowflake, he's gone and won't be bothering you anymore. Now let's wait for the Sandman to come and give you the best dreams." Elsa whispered. She sat down beside Nik and let her son snuggle into her arms.

"But Mommy….I'm not sleepy!" Nik suddenly spoke up, turning around to look up at her. Elsa's eyes widened.

"No?" she smiled.

"Nuh-uh! I don't wanna sleep!" Nik exclaimed.

"But everyone else is asleep. Daddy, Auntie Anna, Uncle Kristoff….even Olaf." Elsa assured.

Nik's smile fell and he gave her his father's famous puppy-dog eyes. Elsa rolled her eyes playfully. What could she say, their beautiful son had some of his father's best qualities. Suddenly the queen got a bright idea.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" Elsa whispered into her son's little ear. Nik's smile widened until it reached from ear to ear.

* * *

><p>"C'mon! C'mon! C'mon Mommy!" Nik's laughter echoed throughout the long dark hallway as he pulled Elsa along. Elsa laughed and put a finger to her lips as they passed the closed doors.<p>

The moment they disappeared down the stairs though, the door to Anna's bedroom creaked open and the redhead poked her head out with a playful scowl.

She tightened her robe's sash around her waist and crept across the hallway to her daughter's own bedroom.

"There's no way I'm missing this!"

* * *

><p>"To the ballroom!" Elsa breathed, running behind the spritely Nik. They stopped by the huge ballroom doors and she reached out and pushed them along with Nik's help and they hurried in.<p>

"Yay! Let's play! Let's play!" Nik bounced up and down and clapped his hands in delight. Elsa glanced around the empty room and suddenly old memories of herself and Anna being here brought the tears in her eyes.

"Mommy? Mommy please don't cry!" Nik said gently, wrapping his arms around his mother. Elsa smiled and stroked his hair back from his face.

"I'm so happy Snowflake. It's been a long time since I played in this ballroom." she knelt down and kissed his cheek.

"So what do you want to do?"

"Snowball fight! Please please please!" Nik pleaded. Snowball fights were his favorite. He loved playing them most with his father and their friends Sir Vegard, Avon, and Thorbend, while his mother and aunt preferred ice skating and snowman building.

"Look what I can do! Daddy taught me it!" Nik said proudly. Elsa stood by and watched in complete awe as Nik held out his hand before him and made an O with his lips. He reached out and blew a gust of cold air that suddenly conjured up a small snowball. Elsa could only stare.

"When did he teach you that?" she exclaimed. Nik laughed and pressed a hand to his lips, his other hand still holding the snowball he made.

"Daddy says that a Guardian never tells his secrets!" he winked and before Elsa knew it, her son reached out and threw his snowball at her. Elsa let out a squeal and turned back.

"First we need the snow! What's a snowball fight without good old snow?" Elsa laughed.

Nik stepped back and watched in awe as his mother stomped her slippered foot on the ground and suddenly the whole floor disappeared under a thin sheet of ice. Nik giggled and broke into a run before he let his feet slid along the surface. He hopped off a patch of ice onto the marble and suddenly the floor underneath his feet bloomed with ice.

"Look Mommy I did it!" he said in delight. Sudden gusts of snow flew in neat swirls around the room, enchanting the boy as he watched his mother turn the ballroom into a white, sparkly winter wonderland. Sparkling icicles appeared from the ceiling and the walls became covered with beautiful wintry patterns. Even though most would start to shiver from the cold, the young queen and her son shrugged off the chills. The cold never bothered them anyway.

"Wow!" Nik breathed. He lifted his head and stuck out his tongue to catch a falling snowflake.

"Now we should make our forts King Nicolas!" Elsa announced with a curtsey of her nightdress.

"I wanna big fort!"

Elsa laughed and swept her arms up in a fluid movement. Nik watched as a rumbling neat wall of hardened snow emerged and concealed him inside a circular little tower. Moving back, Nik giggled and watched as a set of stairs moved up to the top of the tower, allowing him to see out. Tracing a square in the air with her mere finger Elsa pushed her hand forward and a small block of snow pushed out, forming a railing for Nik and a tall pillar for him to hide behind. She then created a pyramid of snowballs for the two of them.

"There! Now I shall go make my fort!" Elsa wiped her hand together in satisfaction. She gave her son a mischievous glance when she noticed the snowball in his small hand.

"I see that!" she chuckled. Nik gave her a pout and dropped it on his pile with a stubborn _humph_. Elsa turned and made a move to cross the ballroom and get to work on her own fort when she suddenly stopped and gasped.

There, standing across Nik's fort was a neatly made tower with a huge sparkling snowflake on the center of the tower and a sweeping flag.

"What the…." Elsa ran around the tower and slipped inside, where, sure enough, stood a giggling Anna and three year old Summer. They were both bundled up and smiling wide.

"Anna! What are you…" Elsa gasped. Anna placed a finger to her lips.

"Let's just say we thought we had a good ally before he betrayed us for the evil King Snowflake!" Anna shouted from their shield.

"C'mon Aunt Elsie! Before he sees us!" Summer giggled, pulling her aunt down behind the fort.

"Who?" Elsa's eyes twinkled. She never much knew who the traitor was, and the thought brought butterflies in her belly.

* * *

><p>At his own fort, Nik's head popped up yet he gasped when a cold hand came over his mouth and pulled him down. He spun around and met Jack's mischievous smile.<p>

"Daddy! You're helping me!" he squealed.

"You don't think I'd let you fight all those girls by yourself did you?" Jack laughed. He nudged his head and Nik practically screamed in joy at the sight of the humongous pile of snowballs behind them.

"What are you doing without the proper armor?" Jack chuckled. Nik stepped back in excitement as Jack moved his hands and a small icy armor covered his son's chest. A small harmless sword appeared in Nik's right hand and a snowflake shield in his left.

"Thanks Dad!"

Behind their own fort, Elsa noticed Jack's trickery and she turned to reveal the act to her soldiers.

"He's preparing!" she announced. Anna jumped up.

"Two can play at this game!" she shouted across as Elsa began to work her magic with Summer watching happily.

"Oh no!" Father and son stopped laughing and turned to their enemy. To their horror, their eyes fell on the even bigger pyramid of snowballs on the women's' side.

"This means war!" Anna announced.

"Bring it on Freckles!" Jack answered back. His voice was silenced when a snowball suddenly flew across the room and hit his face harder than he thought. Was it his imagination or was there a thin ice over it?

"Duck Daddy!" Nik shouted, pulling his father down as Elsa and Anna began to fire at their fort and Summer tossed them their ammunition with their hands. Nik bounced up and began to grab at the snowballs.

"Here how about you hand them over and I toss?" Jack suddenly suggested as he ducked a flying snowball that Anna threw.

"Yes sir!" Nik saluted him and turned to their own pile of ammunition. Jack slipped behind their shield and began to catch the snowballs that Nik began to toss him. Behind their wall, snowball after snowball pelted their wall, and in response, Jack began chucking the snowballs across the room. After about a dozen shots fired, he heard a high cry and blushed.

"Oh that's it! No one hits my baby!" Anna growled. "Elsa! It's time to take drastic measures!"

"I think that's a great idea!" Elsa agreed loudly.

"Oh no!" Jack gulped and met Nik's worried glance.

"Any suggestions?" he asked breathlessly. Nik giggled and whispered a response to his father's ear. Seconds later Jack pulled back and smiled wickedly.

"Oh I like your thinking!" he chuckled as their fort continued to be bombarded by the hard and perfect snowballs. When the boys turned to inspect it they were shocked to find it slowly cracking from the constant shelling.

"They'll take us down!" Nik exclaimed. Jack turned and grabbed the last remaining snowball in their pile. This was it. They only had one shot.

"Here goes nothing," Jack breathed. Nik's eyes grew twice their size as he watched his father blow a good gust onto the snowball and making it bigger.

"Bigger! Bigger!" Nik began to blow on it as well.

"You got it!" Jack winked and he doubled the size of the snowball until it was as big as a pumpkin.

"Get me my staff buddy!" Jack instructed. Nik nodded and moved down the steps. He began to search for Jack's lucky staff when he suddenly couldn't find it anywhere.

"It's gone!" he exclaimed.

"What!" Jack paled and the two boys turned back to the enemy, where sure enough, they saw a victorious Summer holding Jack's staff in the air.

"No!" Jack gasped.

"Hey give that back!" Nik shouted.

"Finders keepers losers weepers!" Elsa joked, earning a high five from her aunt and niece. Summer giggled and stuck her little pink tongue out.

Jack turned back to his son, who looked nervous.

"Oh don't worry, they'll give it back!" he assured. Turning to the floating snowball, Jack lifted his hands and ran up the steps.

"Go Daddy!" Nik cheered as Jack reached the top and shot the snowball into the air.

"Go get them!" he ordered, watching the snowball fly into the air and straight at the fort.

On the other side, Summer turned and suddenly screamed at the oncoming snowball. "It's coming!" she ducked behind her mother and aunt just as they turned.

Elsa and Anna had just enough time to blink before the snowball hit the wall of their fort and made it crumble. Snow fell on them and buried the three women underneath the pile.

Jack and Nik stopped and starred at the still pile of crumpled, sparkling snow before they turned to one another and beamed excited smiles.

"We did it!" Jack cheered.

"We're the kings!" Nik laughed, high-fiving his father. They slipped out of their fort and Jack created a high victory flag inside their fort as they ran over to the women.

"Mommy? Auntie Anna?" Nik leaned in curiously.

Seconds later, a platinum blonde head popped up from the snow and shook herself off. Anna and Summer followed after, shivering.

"We won!" Nik announced.

"Meanies!" Summer grumbled.

"I think the victors deserve their weapons back." Jack held out his hand with a smirk.

"Hand it over," Nik giggled.

Elsa shook her head playfully and grabbed his staff. She leaned in and Jack smiled, grabbing his flustered wife into his arms instead. Breathless, Elsa looked up at him and suddenly kissed him on the lips, prompting Jack to drop his staff and wrap his arms around her, their battle already forgotten.

"What are you doing Daddy! She's the enemy! We gotta take her pris-ner!"

"Oh she'll be our prisoner alright." Jack teased, still holding his wife. He looked down at her and kissed the smiling Elsa once again.

"Yuck!" Nik stuck out his tongue.

"Awwwww!" Summer sighed dreamily. Anna laughed herself and wrapped her arms around her daughter.

"C'mon, I think it's time for some hot chocolate! Anyone else in the mood?" she asked.

"Me! Me!" I want some! With extra chocolate and fluff!" Summer's hand shot up, her little face flushed and her dirty blonde hair falling over her face, undone from its two braids.

"We get more! We won!" Nik stuck his tongue out.

"Nuh-uh!" Summer sassed.

"Uh-huh!" Nik mimicked.

"Oh kids! We'll all get the same amount! Don't worry!" Anna laughed, wrapping both arms around her daughter and nephew. The two children smiled. Anna always seemed to know what to say to get them to agree.

"Okay, but I get Daddy's cup!" Summer chirped, knowing Kristoff's was the biggest of them all. While Summer and Anna began to walk out of the ballroom, wrapped in each other's arms, Nik ran over to his own parents and grabbed Jack's arm.

"C'mon Daddy! I want some hot chocolate!"

"Daddy's a little tired from the battle darling. How about you go ahead with your aunt and Summer? I'll go put Daddy to bed." Elsa winked.

Not exactly knowing that his mother meant, Nik shrugged cheerfully and began to run after Anna and Summer, ice blooming with each step he took. His parents could only watch happily.

"He must've got it from me!" Jack bragged with a wink. Elsa rolled her eyes playfully and turned back into his arms, letting him take her in for another cold yet sweet kiss.

* * *

><p>Slipping into her bedroom after Jack, Elsa smiled and gently closed the door. She shuffled back to the bed and with a tired yet content sigh she fell back onto the soft matress. A few moments later she felt Jack press into her back and his arms slip around her waist. His cool lips kissed her neck and Elsa let out a soft purr as he lips caressed her skin.<p>

"The Boogeyman should come around more often if this is how every night will end." Jack whispered into her ear. Elsa turned around and let her wonderful husband reach out and stroke her cheek, his fingers like feathers.

"I haven't had this much fun in a long time." she whispered honestly.

"Oh really? I thought everyday's a party with me as your husband." Jack laughed softly. He held her gaze as a mischievous twinkle lit Elsa's eyes and she sat up.

"It doesn't have to end there my love." she whispered. Jack rolled onto his back and Elsa straddled him, her hands taking his and their fingers intertwining. She looked down at him lovingly.

"I love you Elsa." Jack said, leaning up and pecking a kiss on her lips that was suddenly deepened as Elsa moved her hands up to cup his cheeks. Closing his eyes in growing happiness, Jack moaned softly as her soft beautiful lips moved down to his neck. His arms found their way around her, bringing Elsa closer until she laid on his chest and their legs tangled underneath the sheets, their lips kissing each other with growing passion.

When they were finished and well spent with bliss, Elsa fell to the side and let Jack sweep her into his arms once more, his lips pressed to her forehead and her arm draped over his chest.

"Goodnight my beautiful Snow Queen." Jack smiled. Equally content, Elsa looked up and met his lips in a final goodnight kiss.

"Goodnight, my wonderful husband and Guardian."

**Thanks for reading! If you have any more one-shot ideas then I'd be glad to hear them. :) **


End file.
